


Another unfinished in which Kurt has his drink spiked and he’s... er... violated

by Cat16



Series: Unfinished Fics [3]
Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Drink Spiking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Series: Unfinished Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209395
Kudos: 1





	Another unfinished in which Kurt has his drink spiked and he’s... er... violated

Kurt lifted his sunglasses up to perch them on top of his head, pushing his hair out of his face in the process. He glanced around the limo Krist had got as a half-joke for them to rock up to whoever’s party this was. The driver pulled up outside a house that was blaring with light and noise, the windows thrown open to filter the scent of booze, sweat and God-knows what else from inside. Kurt, Dave and Krist piled out onto the pavement and Dave hooked his arms into Krist and Kurt’s, leading them to the front door and pushing it open. A blast of heat hit them immediately along with blasting music and people talking and laughing. Someone had brought a coloured light and the room that they entered flashed blue, pink, green and red.

To the left was a foldable table with a cheap plastic table cloth over it, a stack of plastic cups on one side and crates of drinks on the other. One contained an assortment of off-brand sodas and the other cans of cheap beer. Set on the centre of the table was jugs of juice and water along with some bags of chips.

No one payed any mind to their entry, continuing to drink and dance, people spilling out into the backyard. The three split off, with Kurt headed to grab a drink and Dave and Krist catching up with some old friends. Kurt grabbed a can of beer and cracked the top, scoping out a corner to watch the party go bye in. He leaned against the wall and sipped slowly, watching Dave chatting with a group of girls wearing tight cocktail dresses. Several were moving slowly closer to him and Kurt felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle with jealousy as they ran their hands over his chest.

Dave grinned at them and Kurt forced himself to turn away when Dave’s eyes looked for his. He set his drink on a table and ventured down a hallway, in search of the bathroom. He found it and turned the handle to find it locked. He stepped back and leant against the wall opposite the door. A few minutes later the door was flung open and a clearly drunk guy walked out, stumbling down the hallway back to the party. Kurt watched his back for a moment before pushing off the wall and slipping silently into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it, knowing the tendency of drunk people to walk into unlocked rooms unannounced.

As he exited the bathroom again he found a girl, older than him by the looks, leaning on the doorframe.

“Oh- sorry,” he mumbled when he walked into her. She immediately took his wrist and pressed herself against him.

“That’s ok,” she purred and Kurt yanked his hand out of her grasp. She shrugged resignedly and fell into the bathroom, closing the door loudly behind her. Kurt shook his head in confusion and found his way back to the party. He glanced around the room quickly. No sign of Krist or Dave. He made his way back to the corner, finding his beer on the way and downing the rest of it. He looked up and met the eyes of a man watching him across the room, dark eyes boring into him, thin black hair framing his face.

He flicked his gaze away, looking again for Dave and Krist. Still no sign. He felt a sudden wave of nausea crash over him and resisted the urge to double over. He staggered toward the back door, stumbling onto the lawn toward the garden running down the side fence. His stomach heaved and he threw up, loud enough that everyone on the back yard cheered and raised their drinks. Kurt crumbled to his knees and clutched his stomach, coughing violently.

He heard the dead grass crunching as someone approached from behind him. He turned and saw the man from earlier, looking down at him. He began to see a light haze over his vision and felt himself being picked up, a deep voice by his ear. He was dropped onto a bed and felt his belt being tugged vaguely, a body pressing down on him and pulling his hair.

“Krist!”

“Huh?” Krist was slurring slightly.

“Have you seen Kurt? I haven’t seen him all night.” Krist seemed to sober up immediately.

“No.”

“Can you help me look?”

“‘Course.”

Dave led the way out into the backyard, scanning quickly for Kurt and seeing only a few people getting stoned by the pool and acrid vomit soaking the plants of the garden. He wrinkled his nose and turned back to the house.

“He’s not out here. Can you check the living room again and I’ll check the bedrooms?”

“Sure.”

They went their separate ways and Dave scouted down the hallway, checking every door and finding most open but empty, bar the bedroom at the end, which was locked. When he put his ear to the door he could hear someone grunting and breathing heavily, along with the muted whimpers of someone else. He frowned and went back to find Krist.

“There’s someone in the end bedroom but I’m not sure who.”

“Well he’s not here. Either he’s in the bedroom or he’s just gone. Let’s go check the bedroom.”

“Uh- maybe not…”

“Why?”

“Well, there’s- I heard… there’s people fucking in there.” He finished quickly and Krist nodded.

“Ah. Maybe not, then.”

Kurt snapped back to his senses, noticing first the absence of anyone in the room he was in, then the duct tape over his mouth, and possibly most concerning, his lack of pants. He tried to sit up and found his wrists tied to the bed head. He could still hear the party outside the bedroom, though it had become quiet as most left besides those too drunk to stand and those sitting in circles passing around joints. He wriggled his wrists until one finally slipped free and he used it to extract the other. He ripped the duct tape from his lips, taking a shuddering breath and finding his pants on the floor. He pulled them on Andean his fingers through his hair.

He pulled the door open and exited, feeling another wave of nausea as he moved and biting back the urge to throw up. He walked quickly down the hallway, then straight out into the backyard to find Dave and Krist arguing. Dave noticed him first and ran toward him.

“Where the fuck have you been?”

“I- I don’t… know,” Kurt stammered and Dave’s expression softened.

“C’mon. Let’s get out of here.”

Kurt followed them numbly out into the street again and they waited for the limo driver to return. As they pulled up outside of the house they were renting Kurt had to snap himself out of his trance to get out and get to the front door. He managed to find his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, passing out the moment his head hit the mattress. Dave and Krist crashed in their respective rooms, Dave frowning over how Kurt was acting.


End file.
